The Isle Of The Furies
by T2T
Summary: The Furies are to powerful. If they learn we are out here they could destroy all of humanity! Fishlegs said. "I know." Hiccup Responded. "It could be toothless's home. We have to learn!" "Ill go!" Snotlout interrupted. Fishlegs and Hiccup looked at each other. "Its worth a shot." They agreed.
1. Chapter 1

The wind howled at Snotlout's ears as he flew across the sea.

"We have to get back! Snotlout said to Hook-Fang. Suddenly an ear splitting sound filled the air. A Fury flew through the air at alarming speed right towards them. Hook-Fang spiraled and narrowly avoided the charge. The Fury spun around and shot several blasts of green plasma. The first obliterated Snotlout's helmet, the second exploded in the water the third narrowly missed Snotlout and singed his hair. Snotlout ducked and began rummaging through his pack. He pulled out his Gronckle Cannon. The Fury flew in circles, loop de loops, backwards and corkscrews making it nearly impossible to hit. Its shiny green scales reflected the light back into Snotlout's eyes. Snotlout squinted and aimed the cannon at the Fury and pulled the trigger. The net shot out and wrapped around the left wing and the weights dragged it down. The Fury flailed its wings trying to prevent its imminent descent. It splashed into the water with a mighty crash.

"Ha!" Snotlout exclaimed. "That is the last we'll ever see of that Emerald Fury."

A green plasma blast shot out of the water.

"AHH QUICK HOOK-FANG LETS GO!" Snotlout said in one breath. Hook-Fang flew off to the east to the nearest dragon outpost.

The chain link net sat at the bottom of the ocean. With the Fury floating above it. Its eyes had lost some of their light but they still glowed strong. The Fury had a broken wing and could not fly. It had regained some of its strength and it began to spin its tail. The wings flailed until suddenly. It shot forward several hundred feet per second.

Snotlout had picked a peculiar place to land. He had landed in a small tree that tipped over when Hook-Fang put any weight on it.

"Ugh! Hook-Fang! Concentrate! Balance your weight so it doesn't tip over!" Snotlout said.

Hook-Fang landed and the tree held firm.

"There we go Hook…" The tree began to tip. The tree gave way and Hook-Fang leapt off the tree into the air. Snotlout plunged towards the ground and landed in one of Fishlegs hot springs. (It had gotten cold quite some time ago)

The Emerald Fury sat on the beach about 30 feet away. "Imbeciles." It thought.

It curled up on the beach to wait for assistance. A Pink Fury came up out of the water. "What happened?" It telepathically asked. "Broken wing, I was hit by a Gronkle net." The Emerald responded. "As soon as it is fixed I plan to attack him in my armor form."

"No." The Pink One said. "Take agility form. You will need higher speed."

Emerald Nodded.

"Hook-Fang!" Snotlout said angrily. "I said balance your weight! But it doesn't even matter anymore. Lets go find the gang.


	2. Chapter 2

"Not a **SINGLE** Night Fury. Only different forms of it." Snotlout complained. "Why did I have to go there again?"

"Because you volunteered doofus." Tuffnut replied casually. "Hiccup would have loved to go, but he had to supervise the building of the underground training facility."

"That emerald fury could have killed me!" Snotlout complained again. "I was lucky I shot it out of the sky. It had incredible speed, it caught up to me faster then Toothless ever has! After it closed in on me something amazing happened. It did all sorts of acrobatic tricks. Like loop de loops and spirals. I caught a few glances at it. It had four spines on its tail instead of two. In fact, I could barely make out two of them. They whipped with the wind at incredible speed. I just guessed where to shoot and nailed it on its left wing!"

"Snotlout being successful at something?" Ruffnut asked Tuffnut. "That's never truly happened before."

"Ha ha guys." Snotlout said. "You guys are just jealous that I slayed one of the most powerful species of dragon in history!"

Tuffnut squints his eyes and reaches for something. He whipped out his chicken.

"The chicken does not believe your tale!" He translated.

"I don't care what the chicken thinks!" Snotlout shouted back.

"You do realize that Tuff doesn't actually speak chicken." Hiccup said pointlessly.

Snotlout ignored him. "I am going to bring back a Fury's head just to show you all!"

Suddenly the Emerald Fury burst through the door. It's blue eyes showed no emotion. Without warning the fury backflipped and clung to the ceiling with its claws. It shot four blasts at snotlout who deflected them with his iron shield. Toothless charged out from behind Hiccup to fight the Fury.

"Hello Brother." The Fury Telepathically spoke to Toothless. "How long have you been captive?" Toothless just stood there confused.

"Toothless, Plasma Blast!" Hiccup ordered.

The ball of purple plasma knocked the fury through the roof and onto its back.

"For many years we thought the night clan had gone extinct. You prove that assumption wrong. You could have had a home on the Fury Isle. But now you chose combat. Prepare for death."

The fury's claws grew longer and little spikes erupted out of the scales. Its blue gaze turned blood red and its wings shortened and became more jagged along the edges. The fury pounced on Toothless and pinned him to the ground.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted in panic. "Stay calm, I got this!"

Hiccup pulled out a small cylinder and pressed a few buttons. It began bellowing out large amounts of zipple back gas onto the fury. Hiccup pressed another button and ignited all the gas creating an enormous explosion.

Toothless staggered to his feet. The fury still stood several meters away unharmed. The fury caught a green fire and disappeared from view. The fire stayed in one place but the fury seemed to have disappeared. A figure walked out of the flames. It was a figure made out of emerald. It seemed that it could be the dragon.

"Human worms." The figure said. "You are powerful, but you have never encountered a true Dragon Fury. That Night Fury knows nothing about what it is or its capabilities. I shall give you a simple taste of dragon fury."

The figure shot up into the air. A disturbing scream filled the air as the green streak of light flew into the air.

"Behold, death by unholy lightning!"

The figure exploded and the fury shot off into the night. The sky turned green and it was as bright as day. Lightning struck a nearby rock and obliterated it. Then hundreds more followed. Bolt after bolt explosion after explosion. The island shook for several hours.

The next morning they gang emerged from the underground training facility. Everything had either burned to the ground or was damaged greatly. Hiccup looked up and saw the sky. The world was full of smoke. In bright green letters sitting in the sky the words spelled a threatening message.

You're playing a dangerous game. That was your warning, unholy lightning is not the worst we can do. Bring us the Night Fury. Unless you want to be destroyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Rebuilding had gone on for several days. Astrid had argued that they needed a bunker. Fishlegs suggested a peace treaty, the twins suggested defense mechanisms and snotlout would not shut up about a full on attack.

"Hiccup, **they will kill us**." Snotlout said as slowly as he could. "We just need to hit them fast and hard. Then we win!"

"First Snotlout, we have to repair the island. Second we have to prepare for further attacks, third we have to scout their home base. Then fourth, we might be able to pull off a minor attack."

"But Hiccup, you are **entirely** missing the point!" Snotlout argued again for the fifth time.

"Hiccup, I see furies!" Ruffnut called down.

"Wait no, I saw them first!" Tuffnut responded.

Ruff tackled Tuff and they begin shouting insults at eachother.

"Barf head!" Tuffnut said.

"Dragon Breath!" Ruffnut responded.

"Nugget Brain!" "Fish Muscles!" " **INCOMING**!"

A red ball of plasma hit the tower. The bottom cracked and the twins were thrown into the ocean.

"Activate Auto Gronkle cannons!" Hiccup ordered.

The fury landed on the island and bared its fangs. The ground opened up on top of the hill. The Auto Cannon popped out ready to fire. It shot a chain link net right on course. The fury turned and shot another plasma ball. The net rebounded and covered the entire cannon.

"Uh Oh." Snotlout said from the nearby tower. "One chance is all I need."

He pulled out Hiccups prototype defense weapon. He took the connection cable and hooked it up to the lightning rod. He activated the auto charge and hoped it was fast enough. The meter was rising quickly but not fast enough. Toothless was barely holding off the massive Fury.

The meter hit full and Snotlout looked into the scope. He pulled the trigger and a blue beam shot out of the tip and crashed into the fury. The Fury rolled around on the ground and trembled as little bolts jumped across its body.

"Yes! It worked!" Snotlout yelled in triumph. Snotlout looked through the scope again. Toothless and the other Fury laid on the ground motionless. Hiccup sat next to him trying to wake him. Astrid ran over and checked for a pulse.

"He's gone!" She shouted.

Snotlout heard that and his knees gave out and he fainted. He bumped the cannon and it fired again. The electricity ran through toothless's body and he suddenly awoke. Toothless sat up and sneezed. He shot a ball of blue and purple plasma at the hill next to him. It created a devastating explosion.

"Wait a sec." Hiccup said. "That was my static cannon. **SNOTLOUT!** "

"You could have killed Toothless!" Hiccup said to Snotlout.

"But I didn't!" Snotlout said back.

"Didn't you see the note that said DO NOT TOUCH. DANGEROUS PROTOTYPE!"

"I saw it." Snotlout said.

"THEN WHY?" Hiccup demanded.

"I can't read." Snotlout explained.

Tuffnut held up his chicken.

"The chicken believes this, because Snotlout is stupid." Tuffnut translated.

"Guys this isn't going to solve anything." Astrid entered. "Why don't we all just sleep on it?"

"Fine with me." Said fishlegs who was dozing off in the corner.

"Good, Night!" Snotlout said angrily.


	4. Chapter 4

Hook-Fang took off from the top of Snotlout's quarters. It looked like a quiet night. Not a single dragon in sight. The Monstrous Nightmare was along the lines of most powerful dragons of all time. Still, even a Monstrous Nightmare didn't stand a chance against hundreds of Night Furies. Snotlout spiraled Hook-Fang to a section with a large amount of vegetation to hide in. Hook-Fang descended into the plants and disappeared from view.

"Stay here Hookie." Snotlout whispered. "I am more stealthy then a ninja" Snotlout boasted. Then he sneezed. The sound echoed throughout the island. Hook-Fang rolled his eyes.

"Fine you can come, just stay hidden."

Snotlout stepped on every stick along the path as he went "Stealthily".

Soon he came to a clearing which he sat a few meters outside of. A man in white armor sat out side of the fire. He also has a sword that was made of the same material. He drew his sword and raised it above his head. A high pitched sound filled the air and the Furies descended.

"Halaka, nurushmere!" He chanted. His armor and sword glowed. Thousands of Furies circled in the air.

"Bring me the Night Fury." He said in a snake like tone. "I will have my revenge, or my name isn't Drago Bludvist Junior!"

Snotlout gasped. Drago Bludvist had a bratty child!

Drago Jr. turned. He met eyes with Snotlout.

"Rukondum Alkonushis Cuplarium!" He commanded.

Snotlout looked at him confused.

"They listen better in their own tongue." He answered.

Snotlout leapt onto Hook-Fang.

"Quick Hook-Fang lets go!" He rambled.

Drago leapt into the air and a pair of wings sprouted from his back.

"I studied all of Hiccups inventions as well as thousands of dragons." He boasted. "My armor is made by the tusks of a Bewilderbeast. These wings were taken from a Gronckle several years ago."

"Sorry shorty, hate to break it to you, but Gronckles aren't very fast." Snotlout teased.

"The Wings are just for stability the speed comes from the Zippleback gas." He explained.

His boots immediately caught fire at the bottom and accelerated him closer to Snotlout. He was gaining ground, or sky fast.

Twing! It sounded like a bow shot. A crossbow bolt flew into Snotlout's helmet. Then others slightly missed him. One bolt grazed his arm. Suddenly Snotlout's arm went numb. It was speed stinger poison! The poison went through him like a wildfire.

"Anuxa Tarthom Alothrung!" He said in dragon tongue.

Hook-Fang dived then leveled out. Snotlout fell off the saddle and was hanging on to Hook-Fangs right horn with his only good arm.

"What were you doing Hook-Fang?" Snotlout inquired. "You could have killed me!" Then he realized that Hook-Fangs pupils were tiny. He looked back and saw Dragos Glowing Armor. Suddenly an eerie pitched sound filled the air, a purple ball of plasma rocketed into Drago Jr. Drago was knocked off course but regained stability quickly. A small device jutted out of his right gauntlet. The tip glowed an icy blue then it shot a freeze ray that totally encased Hiccups right arm.

"Behold the Bewilder Cannon!" He said triumphantly.

Suddenly Nadder spikes begin sticking him in random places. Astrid emerged from the clouds.

More and more spines stuck him one struck near the bottom of his boot disabling the flight mechanisms. He pointed the bewilder cannon at Astrid but then he was hit in the back by a blast of Magma. Meatlug hovered a few meters behind him grinning.

"Good Girl!" Fishlegs complemented. "Do it again girl, do it again." He coached. Until he was shot in the face with the bewilder cannon.

Drago spun to face the riders but they had shifted position. Green smog filled the air and he lost view completely.

Barf/belch flew up from under him. Belch stretched his head forward.

"Good boy Belch. Be quiet." Tuffnut whispered. "NOW!" Tuffnut yelled.

Drago turned just in time to see Tuffnut, but to late to avoid the explosion. The gas erupted and shot Drago out of the sky. Suddenly a dive bomb noise filled the air. The Furies shot from the sky, their dive aimed perfectly.

"I planned this as a last resort, but here goes!" Hiccup said.

He pulled out a small box and a crossbow. He pulled out eel decorated arrows and loaded them into the bow. He pulled the trigger and a Eel flew through the air. The furies scattered and Hiccup fired repeatedly until they were driven back.

"K guys, we got Snotty here, lets go back."


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup estimated four days till the doozy attack. He had four hundred viking working on polishing up the defenses, the huts and best of all the static cannon.

In one of the huts sat Snotlout, alone, tired, angry and defeated. He has his pea sized brain doing everything it could. Trying to remember, create a plan or do anything that would make his friends accept him. He tried to help Hiccup, but he was still mad about the static cannon. He tried to help Astrid, but she claimed she didn't need any. He had even tried to help the twins, Ruffnut didn't care, and Tuffnut was still mad about insulting his chickens "Honor".

Then it hit him like a rock to the head. He had one plan, and he was going to go on the defensive. In the most brilliant way possible. He slipped into his boots and double knotted them for good measure. Then he leaped out the window, for once he could use a nerd like Fishlegs.

"I have a plan!" Snotlout said. "I think it will work but I need your help!"

"Why should I help you?" Fishlegs asked.

"BECAUSE IT WILL SAVE THE WORLD!" Snotlout shouted.

"Fine make it quick." Fishlegs responded.

 **Just to make this clear, I actually know what I am doing, just because I have not told you what Snotlout's plan is doesn't mean that I don't know. Its just for suspense.**

The sea breeze was strong, Hook-Fang flew as fast as he could. Snotlout on top, squinted his eyes.

"Land Ho Hook-Fang! I see Berk!"

Hook-Fang landed at the cliff side and Snotlout disembarked. He searched for anyone who could help. Once he had gathered a fair crowd to help he dived into the sea and attached the hooks to the material and resurfaced. He pulled himself out of the water and climbed back onto the cliff.

"And, PULL!"

The group hoisted the object out of the water and hauled it into the village.

"This is fine material." Gobber said. "What is it?"

"Its what I want you to make armor for Toothless and Hiccup out of, and a sword for Hiccup." Snotlout explained.

"I need it soon and it needs to be high quality." "K." Gobber said. "I can have it done in three days."

"Fair enough." Snotlout said. "Now step on it!"


	6. Chapter 6

The weapons were a third of the way there. They were nearly in the shaping stage. Snotlout was very impatient, even though Gobber was working hard day and night, he still thought the process was too long.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the gang had rigged the island with traps and hidden weapons, Hiccup had even touched up the static cannon for combat. Fishlegs had compiled all their fury knowledge into one how to slay book. The twins had wrangled all the Night Terrors into their underground hollow. Astrid readied catapults and trebuchets.

The hundreds of vikings working on the island and finally gotten to the main project. The Dragonfire Cannon. The cannon was made by Hiccup (Who Else Is Smart Enough?) to blast large amounts of dragons away with a single shot. It amplified the fire with a spray effect. A concentrated Plasma blast would become a burning hot purple smog cloud.

Every night a few Furies would land and evaluate the progress. Occasionally they would leave early to report back to Drago. But they always came back to evaluate, never to attack. Occasionally they would spring traps and injure themselves, but none were killed.

Night two, two days till full scale attack.

Both of the suits of armor were complete. Gobber was just working on perfecting the texture and hardness. The milky white armor shone to perfection. Not only was it a tool for combat, it was a work of art, the texture was smooth along the armor, accept for the forearms and shins, spike jutted out to prevent sweeps and grabs. For toothless's armor, it was nearly a work of Thor himself. The armor was not only fire proof, it was nearly indestructable. Toothless could probably do some damage to it, but he would have to be in Alpha Mode, and it would still take multiple shots. Claws could not penetrate and neither could teeth, the armor was fit for an Fury, and a Fury it was made for.

Night three, one day till full scale attack.

The armor was loaded onto Erets Dragon, Skullcrusher. The mighty dragon towed nearly a thousand pounds.

After they landed on the island Snotlout raced to find Hiccup. Hiccup was tweaking the final touches on a mobile static cannon.

"Hiccup!" He shouted impolitely. To his surprise he was already talking with Astrid.

"What, Snotlout!" He said rudely. "Where have you been? The army will be here tomorrow!"

"I KNOW!" Snotlout yelled. "I have something that will save the world!"

Day four, 12 hours to attack,

Toothless was already suited up for battle, Hiccup had already added quite a few inventions to his, the armor had Gronckle Cannons on each shoulder, a miniature static cannon on his right arm and a speedstinger venom crossbow. He began to suit up when Astrid came into his hut with bad news,

"Hiccup," She said. "We've spotted the Furies on the horizon."


	7. Chapter 7

Night fell, quickly. The sun disappeared and the island was illuminated by fire. Hundreds a furies divebombed at once creating a mass of colors. The plasma was fired and hundreds of colorful balls rained from the sky, devastating huts and defenses.

"NOW!" Hiccup yelled. The Gronckle cannons sprung from the ground and shot into the mass. Furies dropped like flies. Hundreds of them fell to the ground, amidst the chaos was Drago. The kid was persistent. He hovered above the clouds and commanded the furies into a more organized attack.

"Haketh Nurutlethith!" He commanded.

The furies became transparent and they divebombed and fired, the gronckle cannons began to be obliterated, one by one the cannon failed until none remained. The static cannon whirred to life, it began firing blasts of electricity at the furies. The shock knocked a couple out of the sky with each shot. Still the defenses weren't enough. Soon Hiccup and the riders were flying through the air. The Furies had grouped around fishlegs, because he was easy prey. Every once and a while a few furies would try to flee, but then they would rejoin the fray.

After an hour of fighting Meatlug was hit in the wing and she went down. Fishlegs helped her to shelter, then he took to a broken Gronckle Cannon he began repairing it to help. In the sky. Snotlout wore fireproof clothes so Hook-Fang could set himself on fire. Astrid piloted Stormfly in unique ways crashing into furies and sending them down to earth. She shot a few spines into the scales of furies to slow them down.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut were arguing about if this was the hardest battle they had ever fought, Barf just continued spraying out gas and every once in awhile Belch would light it, but then after another hour a wing knocked Ruffnut of of Barfs neck, they plunged down to earth to save them. A blast of ice grazed Toothless head and Hiccup flew up to face Drago. Hiccups boots activated and he flew off of Toothless.

"I got him bud. Go finish the Furies." Hiccup said. Then the battle began.


	8. Chapter 8

Lightning boomed in the distance, Drago's face shrouded in mystery, he opened his eyes to reveal red pupils full of hate, he drew his sword and Hiccup did the same. Drago launched himself forward with his boots. Hiccup blocked the strike with his shield and then counter struck. Drago swung madly and Hiccup met the blade with a strong blow, the swords rung with raw power. They met again and again. Hiccup was entirely on defense, then he had an idea. Hiccup did an aerial back flip kicking Drago in the face knocking off his helmet. Drago pointed the bewilder cannon and fired. Hiccup shot straight up and narrowly dodged the blast. Drago continued firing madly, Hiccup flew in a massive arc dodging all the blasts, he spiraled downward and came up from below Drago and slashed at the zippleback gas tank. But Drago Parried the strike and kicked Hiccup in the gut. Hiccup raised his left arm and fired his Speed Stinger Crossbow. The bolt flew fast but Drago barely dodged it. Hiccup began firing as fast as he could Drago dodged and returned fire with the Bewilder cannon. Hiccup flew up and shot several more bolts, one grazed his ear and the others bounced off his shoulder pads. The venom instantly took effect, Dragos face began to droop

"Not very smart Hiccup. I have rigged my armor with enough explosives to destroy this whole Islet permanently!" He said, then he laughed maniacally.

"Two minutes tell the Zipple back gas exploads setting off the rest of the armor. You would not even escape the blast." Then his body went limp and he fell. Hiccups armor glowed. Then he realized something, he was the new alpha!

"Toothless!" He yelled. Toothless flew over his armor was glowing too.

"Direct the furies to go back to their home and try to warn astrid and the others. I will take care of Drago!"

Hiccup dived down and grabbed Drago and began flying up as fast he could. Hiccup checked the fuel meter on his arm, he had maybe 3 minutes left to fly. He shot straight up and hoped he was high enough. If what Drago said was accurate, he would explode in about thirty seconds. Hiccup had one idea that might work. Hiccup unsheathed his sword and broke a hole in the gas tank. The green fumes began to leak out. Hiccup then realized that Drago was twitching, and regaining the ability to move. Drago punched Hiccup in the face and broke free. He noticed the light from Hiccups armor and snarled. Then a sharp clang filled the air. Both of them looked down and realized that they were out of gas. They both plunged toward the ocean at extreme speed.

"Time to finish this!"


End file.
